private rehearsal
by stews bitch face
Summary: kristen and robert get a lil carried away in the back of their limo and end up in rob's hotel room. WARNING coarse language and sex scenes


I plastered a smile on my face as the doors opened, the screaming crowd surging forward pressing themselves against the barricades in a desperate attempt to break through.  
My ears rang as our body guards herded us toward the limo. The pathway was narrow which was stupid because if I extended both arms I could just about touch both of the fences on either side of us.  
"I love you, Rob!" A teenage girl screamed right in my ear and someone else grabbed at my arm only to be shoved out of the way by a woman diving forward and snatching my Ray Bans off my face. I gasped and my hand flew up to my face as her fingernail slid down my cheek in her desperate attempt to get away with my sunglasses before anyone tried to stop her.  
My cheek stung and my head hurt like hell but I tried hard to keep my smile firmly in place. My cheeks were beginning to hurt even more from the forced smile.  
As we reached the limo I turned to wave goodbye -my hand still on my cheek- before climbing in, my smile dropping as soon as the door was shut behind us.  
"Thank god for tinted windows," I muttered pulling the death trap's which they call shoes off as Rob settled in next to me." I am really not in the mood for fans right now. I just don't feel like smiling." I pulled my phone out of my bra and used the screen as a mirror to check out my cheek. Thankfully she hadn't lifted any skin, just left a faint red line.  
"What happened?" Rob asked watching me.  
"Some woman scratched me while making off with my fucking sunglasses!"  
"Aww, like me to kiss it better?" He teased.  
"Fuck off or I'll throw you back out there to be gang raped by all the screaming fans," I muttered leaning my head back against the seat a smile playing across my lips.

He chuckled. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," I grinned then squeezed my eyes shut. "Ugh," I moaned pressing the heel of my hands to my forehead.  
"You okay?" He asked placing his hand on my thigh just above my knee.

"Yeah. Just a headache." I turned my head and smiled at him opening my eyes slightly.

He smiled back and squeezed my thigh gently.  
My heart nearly leapt out of my chest as he sat smiling at me, his hand still resting on my thigh. His green eyes were lit up and there were slight creases at the corner of them from his wide smile.  
He squeezed my leg again and a soft throbbing started between my legs.

Slowly I moved my hand from where it lay in my lap and sat it on his leg a few centimetres from his crotch. He gasped softly, eyes widening as my pinkie finger brushed his dick.

He leaned toward me slowly, pausing asking for permission with his eyes like no boy ever had. I quickly closed the gap.  
We had never kissed outside of filming -even though I had wanted to too many times to count- and this was nothing like on set; it was more desperate, passionate. He pulled me into his lap and I straddled his legs, our hips grinding as I pressed myself into him.  
My hands knotted in his messy hair as his hands moved slowly up my thighs and under my dress. I could feel him growing hard under me.

Suddenly the driver cleared his throat, then again when we ignored him.  
Rob reluctantly broke the kiss and glanced annoyed at him then out the window.  
"We're here," he whispered, breath hot on my ear.  
"Already?" I slowly got off his lap and gathered my things then straightened my hair and dress.

"Thanks," he said to the driver as he ran a hand through his hair before getting out. "Wow," he breathed offering me his hand as I got out. "Not a camera in sight."  
"Let's make the most of that," I said pulling him up the steps and through the glass doors into the hotel we were staying at. I practically dragged him across the lobby and could barely contain myself as we waited for the lift. When it finally arrived the doors seemed to take eons to open then shut again once we were inside.

Rob had barely had a chance to press the button of our floor before I was throwing myself at him again.

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs and arms round him as our lips met again. His hands slid under my bum holding me up as he leaned back against the wall.  
All too soon a bell sounded telling us we had arrived at our floor. Rob carried me out and walked down the deserted hall to his room. I felt like a monkey but I was just so happy to be where I was.  
He fumbled with the key for a moment then took me inside and laid me on the king sized bed, pushing the door shut behind him with his foot.

He kicked his shoes off and tugged his shirt off over his head letting it fall to the floor before climbing onto the bed with me. His lips pressed to mine gently and I sat up trying to get closer to him as his hands roamed my back, unzipping my dress. I lifted my hands over my head so he could pull it off then my hands slid down his bare chest and undid his jeans pushing them down his legs. He kicked them off then pulled me on top of him, his hands making small circles on my back. My tongue traced his bottom lip and his slid out to meet it.

Slowly he kissed along my jaw line and down my chest, his hands undoing my bra and taking it off.

I had never been so nervous before sex but it had also never felt so right. We belonged together. I had always known it but it was only just becoming clear.  
He slowly kissed and sucked at every bit of bare skin he could find. "Fuck!" I moaned as his tongue glided over my right nipple.

His hands slid over my breasts and down my stomach as his mouth came back up to mine. I couldn't stop moaning as he slipped two of his fingers inside of me. He quickly pumped his fingers in and out of me, curling his fingers forward as he pulled them out. I shoved my fist in my mouth trying to stop my screams as he hit my g-spot. He moved harder and faster eventually adding a third finger.

He moaned loudly against my lips.

"Stop," I panted and he froze looking at me with questioning eyes.

I held his wrist and pulled his fingers out of me.

"I want you, Robert Thomas Pattinson. I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you right now."

He smiled and kissed my lips once before easing himself into me.

Both of us cried out in pleasure as he began pumping in and out.

"Rob!" I cried as I climaxed. He wasn't far behind.

I screamed and pressed my head back into the pillow as my fingers groped his bum.

We were both gasping for air as he pulled out of me and lowered himself down next to me. I rolled over to face him and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my sweaty head.

"I love you," he whispered.

I pulled back slightly and looked at him not trusting my ears. "Really?"

"Uh... yeah..." he frowned and looked as though he regretted saying it.

I pressed my lips to his once, twice and smiled. "I love you too. My love for you has been growing stronger since I first met you."

He sighed clearly relieved and kissed my head again. "Thank god. I thought my feelings were mutual." He smiled and my heart sped up. "Kristen, you're on my mind all the time, the only thing in my head at night. I want to grow old with you, I want to die lying in your arms..." he drifted off. "I'm sorry that was probably a bit full on."

I grinned and shook my head not trusting myself with words.

He chuckled softly and I looked at him questioningly. "It just occurred to me that this is like a private _Breaking Dawn_ rehearsal. Although I doubt _Breaking Dawn_ filming will be this much fun."

I laughed and pulled his face down to mine, pressing my lips to his.

If that was the case then I wanted to spend every day of the rest of my life rehearsing with him.


End file.
